emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6678/6679 (8th October 2013)
Plot Val and Amy feel guilty about how they've treated Eric, but a nervous Amy is hopeful they can get Joanie back on side. Soon afterwards, Amy brightens as an uncomfortable Joanie appears to soften. Along with Val, they take Kyle down to the river. Val makes awkward conversation with Joanie as Amy plays with Kyle. However, Amy is horrified when Kyle falls into the river. She jumps into the water in a bid to rescue Kyle and hurts her knee. Joanie calls an ambulance as a terrified Amy cradles her motionless son. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Marlon are worried as a frustrated Paddy decides that it's time to tell Rhona it's over. A reluctant Paddy allows Chas to come for a run with him, but is pleased when he makes amends with her and suggests a day out. Paddy and Chas are relaxing and enjoying themselves with a game of bowling. However, Paddy is completely thrown when he sees Rhona walk in. Chas takes matters into her own hands when Paddy won't approach Rhona. She hopes she has done the right thing when she sends Rhona over to talk. Elsewhere, Ashley apologises to an unconvinced Edna for snapping at her. She advises him to stay away from Laurel and start rebuilding his life by concentrating on his calling from God. At the same time, Marlon covers his frustration as Laurel worries about Ashley. They are thankful to Ashley for sending through the divorce papers, but are thrown when he tells them that he wants to take their wedding service. Marlon tells Laurel there is no way, but upon seeing Ashley's determination to get his licence back, will Laurel agree? Also, Sean and Kerry are unimpressed about Dan's plans to father Ruby and Ali's baby. Finally, Rodney is on a 'date' when Rishi spots him. Rodney tells Rishi the truth and promises to end his escort job if he doesn't tell Georgia. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Candice - Polly Lister *Pat - Sandra Hunt *Nurse - Nicola Taylor Young Locations *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *River *Fields *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Unknown hotel - Bar and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and lobby *Bowling alley *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Dale Head - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,880,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes